


Photoset: Seeking comfort (in ones clothes and relationships)

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), kuzzzma



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure cosplay, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Dolls, Don't repost, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Photography, Photoset, Pre-Slash, Sewing, doll photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Процесс пошива униформы Тренера в формате 1/6 (выкройка будет добавлена после деанона) + Фотосет
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 3 - Челлендж





	Photoset: Seeking comfort (in ones clothes and relationships)

**#1 Comfort in clothes**

[ ](https://imgur.com/pvMhsmX.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/zXaxHQv.jpg)

****

**#2 Comfort in relationships**

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/xL8k1bH.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/XantXlm.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/XrDi7HG.jpg)


End file.
